grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Syrup Village
Description Syrup Village is a small but otherwise friendly community located on Gecko Island. It is the only settlement on the entire island, due to how much of the land is comprised of rolling mountains that are otherwise too steep housing. The Village itself is comprised of many friendly but otherwise simple people, being relatively ignorant of the more modern or fantastical aspects of the One Piece world. Drugs, cybernetics, hard drugs, all of it new to them for the most part. Player History A Sticky Situation On the Gecko Islands in Syrup Village, a small pirate crew called The Big Time Pirates have taken the town captive, forcing the citizens to give them food and supplies while they live the life of luxury. The mayor stealthily hides a distress note in a letter to the East Blue Gazette, which draws Hatsu to the town; with excellent coincidental timing, Borasco also arrives almost simultaneously. The pair come to an agreement to work together and defeat the pirates. They head up to the Mayor's Manor and, after the pirates head down to town for dinner, quickly set up some haphazard traps and ambush the pirates upon their return. The four pirates' weapons seem to have a rock band/music theme, which is kind of weird. Hatsu gets one of the members, Carlos, on his own and manages to kill him while Borasco fights two of the others on his own. Hatsu returns after killing Carlos and helps Borasco finish off the other three pirates. They return to town and the grateful Mayor gives the duo a fairly substantial reward for such a small village, also promising to summon the Ferry so that they can leave if they desire. Gon' Get You High Today Burberry. A substance that fueled months of procrastination and partying for months on end. It was going to revolutionize how the world worked, but there was an issue, people lost their shit over it. 95% of the people on the island fell under its sway and all but worshipped it and it's creator, Dr. Azmodius. He was seen as a visionary and a maker of fine drinks, but unfortunately, it was all gong to be ruined by a band of rebels led by a boy named Mickey. Mickey, hired a crew of mischief makers to aid him in bringING am end to the juice. But as fate would have it, the crew led by the brave captain Souji M. Yamato had ulterior motives and sought fir there to be a truce before innocents got hurt. This ended in failure as the mayor of the island backstabbed everyone and triggered a multi-tiered incident. Along the way it was revealed that Azmodius was really using Burberry to bring his lost love back to life and escaped the facility with her before the building was melted to the ground by a then rampaging Mickey that had been infected with s concentrated version of the juice. Fortunately, Lucille, Kiske, and Silver managed to pacify the drugged up monstrosity and put an end to the hold that the juice had on the community once and for all. Notable People Things to Note * Small Village with a friendly community. * Most of the population are recovering from prolonged drug use. Category:Location Category:Village